


Bane

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Chase discovers one more reason to dislike Shen Gong Wu.





	Bane

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters.

It was a strange set of circumstances indeed that found Chase Young in one of the long corridors of his citadel rather than participating in the current showdown. But then Spicer was involved, so perhaps it wasn't completely out of the question that something so impossible had occurred.

 

 

Wuya's incessant screeching about the newly activated Shen Gong Wu had all but given Chase a pounding migraine. It was only out of a deep sense of self-preservation he had finally agreed, if for no other reason than to silence the annoying witch, to look for this newest magical toy that had revealed itself.

As soon as they had arrived, they were set upon by the monks. Omi's shout, “Chase Young, leave now or prepare for a most humiliating defeat!” had only added to the pounding in his skull and Spicer's inevitable appearance had escalated his level of irritation to near transforming proportions.

The area was suddenly swarming with Jack-bots and the monks had gone on the offensive, attacking everyone in sight. Jack intercepted Omi while Kimiko and Raimundo had squared off against Chase. Clay was making short work of the bots and in all the confusion, Wuya had snuck off to look for the Wu.

It should have come as no surprise when her shrill voice cut through the sounds of battle screaming that she had found the object in question. Being an apparition, however, she could not grab it for herself and shrieked for Chase.

Kimiko saw Wuya and made a dash for the Shen Gong Wu at the same time as Jack. Omi attempted to stop him but Jack used the Imo Gazer with the intent of getting the monk out of his way. Omi produced the Reversing Mirror at the last second just as Jack managed to trip over his own two feet and went down with a high pitched scream. Chase had been only a second behind him and leapt over Jack's prone form.

Kimiko scooped up the object and turned to see who had been pursuing her. She remembered that Dojo said the Wu would show the target's fears and without thinking further pointed it at Chase. “Shadow of Fear!”

By some strange twist of impossibility, both the reversed Imo Gazer and Shadow of Fear's effects hit Chase at the same time. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a groan. The world around him began to shift. With a horror filled gasp he immediately teleported back to his fortress. The last thing his mind registered was that Spicer had somehow managed to challenge the monk to a showdown.

 

 

Chase stared at the walls of his citadel. Everything was crumbling and fallen into ruin. He knew it was the result of the combined effects of the Shen Gong Wu somehow manifesting his fears in the real world, creating a living nightmare.

Along the walls and scattered across the floor, the bodies of his proud warriors lay battered and dead. He saw himself on his hands and knees, helpless—powerless. His armor dented, clothes ripped to shreds, bleeding, defeated. But worse by far was the form he knelt over.

This fear he knew intimately. It had hounded him ever since that annoying witch had been freed from her prison. He stepped forward shakily, dreading the sight he knew awaited him.

In all the centuries of his existence, Chase had seen death in all its myriad forms. The blood of his enemies stained his hands, ran in rivers from the battlefield and yet this singular death disturbed him the most.

Red hair lay splayed across the floor matted and caked with drying blood. The body was broken and twisted, limbs laying at angles not humanly possible. The air smelled of burning and charred flesh, the scent emanating from a great gaping hole seared into it's chest. It was the eyes that terrified him the most. Dull lifeless eyes stared up at him—clouded and unblinking, the spark gone from their ruby depths.

“Idiot boy!” Wuya's gleeful disembodied voice echoed around him, tormenting Chase in his despair, “stepped in front of the strike meant for you!” Her cackle grated on his nerves until it died away leaving him in silence once more.

“Spicer,” he finally growled. It was little consolation that Chase knew the boy was alive, no doubt receiving a sound beating from the monks over that ridiculous Shen gong Wu. That this was an image conjured up from his darkest thoughts by the effects of that very Wu nearly cost Chase control of his dragon.

He slashed angrily at the wall with his half formed claws knowing full well that when this faded back to reality there would need to be repairs. In the short time since Chase had become aware of the boy, he had somehow become important to the warlord.

He didn't know what frightened him more—that someone had managed to breach his inner walls so quickly or that that someone was so very mortal and so easily broken.

 


End file.
